EnglandxReader : A robin
by unknown-for-life
Summary: Reader-san was in her garden, where she found a wounded robin... (From my dA account)


(reader-san's choice or OC of city/town/country/state/province/micronation/islan d/etc.) or simply (your name) was checking the clean, dried and hung laundry in her garden when she heard something sadly chirping. The (your hair colour)-haired female turned her attention to the chirping and found a wounded male robin. The bird was lying on the ground, its left wing was broken. The poor bird noticed (your name)'s presence and tried to take a step back but failed. It ended up falling back. Taking pity on the poor bird, (your name) take the bird and placed it in her palms and dashed inside. She was so absorbed in finding a way to mend the bird broken arm that she forgot about the laundry.

She gingerly placed the wounded robin onto one of the cushion in the living room and went to find a first-aid kit. When she founded the wanted item, she returned to the living-room and found the poor robin was on the carpeted floor in front of the couch where situated the cushion that she placed him on. She rushed by its side and gingerly pick it up then placed it on the mentioned cushion. (your name) carefully inspected the bird. Finding no other injuries, she proceeded to take out a vet tape and a pair of scissors before mended it. She cut about 10-12 inches of the mentioned tape then she secured the broken wing against the body in its natural position. Next, she wrapped the tape on the outside of the broken wing and around the body under the healthy wing. And she secured the wing to itself. Luckily, during the progress, the robin was very cooperative, like he knew what she was doing.

"There!" (your name) smiled at her work. She petted the robin's head gently before a thunder struck outside. Then realisation hit (your name) : there was going to be a storm and the laundry! She rushed outside and tried her best to quickly bring in the washing inside.

_~Time skip brought to you by the North Wind~ _

(your name) sigh in relief as she leant on the closed back door, handful of dried clothes. She went upstairs to put the clothes onto her bed before coming downstairs to check on the robin. She found it sinking into the cushion. Gently petting the poor bird, she noticed he was shaking. Smiled in sympathy, she comforted it by petting it, gingerly. The robin snuggled its head into her palms and chirped, feeling her warmth.

"You're cute, do you know that little robin?" The robin looked at her like wanting to say 'Thank you'. She smiled genuinely as the robin's black orbs looked at her (your eye colour) ones.

"Are you hungry?"

Receiving a happy chirp as a reply, (your name) carefully pick up the robin and walked into the kitchen. Checking the fridge for something to eat, she only found a plate of scones. Taking the plate out on the island, where she put the robin. (your name) went to check the cabinets to find some other things to eat. She turned around and saw the little robin drumming a scone. (your name) watched the bird happily ate the scone.

"So you like scones."

She stretched her arm and took one for herself.

_~Time skip brought to you by English scones, not burnt so enjoy~ _

(your name) checked all the doors and windows of her house, making sure they were locked. She looked out to the storming sky through the window in her living-room. It was raining cats and dogs with the cheering of the thunder and the shining of the lighting. She turned to a sleeping robin on the cushion. Smiling, she went to get a 'blanket' for the robin. Making sure it was comfortable and warm, she went back to her room to sleep.

_~Time skip to tomorrow by the Guardian of Time~_

The sunlight hit (your name)'s eyes through the gap between her curtain. Rubbing her sleepy eyes, she went down to her living-room. What she didn't expected beside a sleeping robin on her couch was a fully clothed blonde-haired male sleeping on her couch. He was clothe in a white shirt, a black tie, a knitted green waistcoat, brown trousers and brown shoes. Covering her mouth with her hands, she silently walked toward the telephone. But luck wasn't with her that morning. She tripped on her own foot and fell on her stomach. The thud startled the sleeping male. He got up and looked at her. He had beautiful emerald eyes that she could get lost in them.

"I-I'm sorry. Are you okay, (your name)?"

He helped (your name) to get up and she saw he had bandages on his left arm.

"W-Wait, England. A-Are you the robin from yesterday?"

"Yeah." England sheepishly scratched his nape with his right arm. "I was trying to curse frog-face but then I turned myself into a robin and broke my left arm."

"We need to get you to the clinic for better inspection!"

"N-No, it's okay. I feel a lot better. Thank you for your concern, (your name)."

"But..."

"I'm okay." England smiled genuinely at (your name) and she felt less worried.

"I'll go and make something to eat." (your name) tried to find an excuse to escape the awkward between her and England.

"Wait, (your name)," England grabbed your arm as you were taking a step. As an instinct she turned around. What she didn't expect was England pressed his lips on hers. "Thank you." He embraced her. (your name) was surprised. She had special feelings for the Englishman and he kissed her. She couldn't move a muscle. Seeing her silence as a no, England sigh sadly. "It's okay if you don't feel the same." He let go of her. "I just wanted to-" (your name) yanked his tie and locked her lips with his.

"I do feel the same, England. No. I love you." Her fringes were covering her eyes and her blushed cheeks. England brushed her fringes behind her ears and caressed her cheeks affectionately.

"I love you too, love."

* * *

_~Extended ending~ _

"Yo, dudette! Seen Iggy?"

"No, you plonker. I haven't seen England since the last time you trashed his house."

"Then where is he?"

"Give him a rest, plonker." Ty sigh at America's antics. "Or are you jealous if he has a bird?"

"What are you talking about!?"

"A bird, a girlfriend?"

"Like hell I would! He's just a fatherly figure."


End file.
